Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 15
Pandemonium (jap. パンデモニウム, Pandemoniumu; eng. Pandemonium) to piętnasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Adi wracał z gorącego źródła w stronę prysznica. W ten natknął się na Yosuke Godawę, na którego niechcący wpadł. thumb|left-Yo! Sorka za to! -przeprosił niepewnie Dragneel. -YO?! -Yosuke odpowiedział wściekle. -SORKA ZA TO?! WIESZ CO O TYM MYŚLĘ?! -Adi trochę się przeraził gdyż twarz Yosuke zrobiła się wściekła, jedno oko mu nawet świeciło, wokół niego samego roztaczała się czerwona aura. -Wo gule nie przypominasz ojca. Hahahaha! Chłodnym, spokojny, wyrafinowany, bardziej przypominasz wujka! W gorącej wodzie kompany. -Ojca? Wujka? -Adi trochę się zdziwił. -O CZYM PAN MÓWI?! -Hmmmm? Mark ci nie powiedział? Należałem do pokolenia twojego ojca. -ŻE JAK?! W ten sposób między Yosuke, a Adim wywiązała się rozmowa. Okazało się, że Godawa jest naprawdę spoko kolesiem, którego Adi dość szybko polubił. -A więc gdy tata zajmował drugie miejsce w Elitarnej Dziesiątce, a Mark trzecie, pan był pierwszy! -Dragneel podsumował to co zrozumiał z całej rozmowy. -Tak! HAHAHAHAHA! Ale to były czasy! Już na pierwszym roku, ja z Kenem byliśmy niezłym duetem. Ja odpowiedzialny, energiczny choleryk, a on spokojny, chłodny marzyciel, gdy jeszcze dołączył twój wujek energiczny, nieodpowiedzialny marzyciel to był kataklizm. Do tej pory nie zapomnę ile skarg dostawałem na Marka, jak siedziałem w Dziesiątce. -To na pewno mój wujek! -powiedział dumnie Adi. Nagle jednak coś mu przyszło do głowy. -Mogę o coś spytać? -Wal śmiało. -odpowiedział dumnie Godawa. -Za waszych czasów był pan silniejszy niż tata czy wuja. Obaj zostali Królami, ale Mark do tej pory nie chce mi powiedzieć który z nich jest silniejszy. -Nie wiem tego. Tak naprawdę ich ostateczne starcie nigdy nie nadeszło. -Rozumiem... ale czy pan jest od nich silniejszy czy pana przerośli? -Hmmmm... -Godawa podrapał się po brodzie. -Kto wie, nie pojedynkowaliśmy się od tamtego czasu. -Tamtego czasu? -Od kiedy Ken zniknął... -grobowa cisza. -Ale za to mam pamiątkę ze swojego pierwszego roku! thumbGodawa wyjął z kieszeni marynarki starą fotografię na której stał wraz z Kenem. Ken przystojny, wysoki mężczyzna, o krótkich, o opadających czarnych włosach, ubrany w mundurek Sakury i czarną koszulę i to jego chłodne zimne spojrzenie. Za nim stał wysoki, potężny mężczyzna w odpowiednim mundurku Sakury i z pokaźnym afro. -Pamiętam te czasy. Miałem wtedy naprawdę niezłego fryzjera, tylko niestety go ponoć zamknęli za oszustwa podatkowe. Miałem wtedy mnóstwo włosów, ale wiesz ożeniłem się, a małżeństwo... To dla mnie trudne. -WOW! -krzyknął Adi. -Serio niezłe afro. Swoją drogą, ojciec miał naprawdę chłodne spojrzenie. Mamy ten sam kolor włosów, ale to dziwne, ma oklapnięte włosy, a mama i Mark stale mi mówili, że nawet fryzurę mamy podobną. Może to jednak nie jest mój ojciec. -Nie, czuje to. Jesteście podobni. Trochę jak dwie krople wody. Ken po porostu w pewnym momencie bardzo się zmienił. -W jakim momencie. -w oczach Dragneela pojawiła się niesamowita ciekawość. -Niedługo po... -Yosuke nie mógł z siebie wykrztusić tego co chciał powiedzieć. -Niedługo po moich narodzinach? -Adi dokończył smutnie, domyślając się co vice-dyrektor miał na myśli. -Tak... -Mniejsza o to! -odparł z uśmiechem Adi. -On się mną jakoś całe życie nie przejmował to co się teraz będę o niego martwić. -Naprawdę jesteś niesamowity dzieciaku! Hahahahahaha! W tamtym roku też trafił się niezły dzieciak. -Jaki? thumb|left-Rezydent Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. Niezły silny dzieciak. Trochę pośmieszkowalim, posiłowalim się na ręce. Teraz dzieciak jest Siódmym Magiem Klasy "S". -''ZNAM GO!'' -pomyślał Adi. -A no Rex jest niesamowity! -Znasz go? -zdziwił się Yosuke. -Tak, też mieszkam w Łapie Niedźwiedzia. -Hyyyy... -Yosuke na chwilę zamilkł. -Ten akademik jest stworzony dla ludzi którzy umiłowali wolność, niebezpieczeństwo i zabawę, ale przede wszystkim siebie jako rodzinę... ja też traktowałem Łapę Niedźwiedzia jak dom! -Więc pan też był rezydentem naszego akademika?! -Yosuke tylko kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. -No nic, na mnie już pora. Wybacz ale zdjęcie zabieram, to dla mnie cenna pamiątka. Miło było cię poznać Adrianie Dragneel. Powodzenia z jutrzejszym testem! -Mnie pana też. Dam radę! -Adi uścisnął dłoń Yosuke. Po czym obaj rozeszli się w swoją stronę, ale w pewnym momencie Yosuke odwrócił się i zawołał do Adiego. -Tylko weź skończ mi mówić z tym Pan! Mów mi Yosuke! -W porządku Yosuke-san! ---- -O EJ ADI! -krzyknął Dans, a Dragneel odwrócił się w jego stronę. -Niezłe se wyrabiasz znajomości! -Hmmmm? Chodzi ci o Yosuke-san? W porządku gościu. -W porządku gościu? Wiesz, że mógłby cię zdmuchnąć jednym uderzeniem? -O czym ty? -To prawa ręka Najpotężniejszego Człowieka na Świecie! Najsilniejszy absolwent Sakury. Mówi się, że nie został jednym z Czterech Króli bo poprzysiągł Sebastianowi, że będzie żył w jego cieniu, póki go nie przerośnie. -Wow! Mark... Tata... no i teraz Yosuke-san. Sakura zrodziła naprawdę mnóstwo potworów! ---- thumbI tak oto! Po tygodniu zmagań! Nadszedł ostatni dzień Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy". Przez tydzień, nasi bohaterowie stawiali czoło wyzwaniom stworzonym przez tych, którym udało się ukończyć Sakurę. Teraz pora na test stworzony przez całą piątkę jednocześnie. Na scenie ustawili się już wszyscy absolwenci. Yosuke, Champane, Melody, Yukari i Noah. Sama ich obecność wystarczyła by atmosfera stała się przytłaczająca. Yosuke jako główny gospodarz obozu wyszedł przed szereg by poinformować studentów o zasadach ostatniego dnia. Pozostali absolwenci po prostu za nim ustali i diabelsko się szczerzyli. Wkrótce Piekielny Obóz miał sięgnąć zenitu. -DRODZY STUDENCI 109 ROCZNIKA AKADEMII CZAR I MAGII KWITNĄCYCH KWIATÓW WIŚNI: SAKURA!!! -Yosuke zaczął krzyczeć co sił w płucach. -SERDECZNIE GRATULUJE 783 MAGOM, KTÓRYM UDAŁO SIĘ PRZEJŚĆ PRÓBY ABSOLWENTÓW! TERAZ NASZŁA PORA NA OSTATNI DZIEŃ... GDZIE ZMIERZYCIE SIĘ Z POŁĄCZONĄ SIŁĄ NASZEJ PIĄTKI... NASTAŁA PORA PANDEMONIUM!!! -studenci się przerazili. -Spokojnie. -głos zabrał Noah. -Staraliśmy się wybrać dla was najłatwiejsze zadania jakie się dało. -dokończył szyderczo. -''Czasami naprawdę mam ochotę mu potężnie przywalić...'' -pomyślał Adi. -Drodzy studenci. -głos zabrała Yukari. -W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dni. Tym razem nie działacie w drużynach, lecz solo. thumb|leftNagle za absolwentami pojawił się ogromny pałac, przypominający dom demonów. -A teraz wyjaśnię zasady. -do rozmowy dołączyła Melody. -Pandemonium jak dzieci wiecie z Fairy Tail to dom w którym mieszkają demony. Ale spokojnie to nie nasz dom. Za pomocą naszych połączonych zdolności stworzyliśmy nieskończony (nie, że nie jest ukończony, bo jest, chodzi o to, że ma nieograniczoną ilość pokoi) dom demonów. Wszystkie demony to tak naprawdę wojownicy stworzeni przez Noah. Każdemu z was przysługuje określony obszar i 50 demonów. Waszym zadaniem jest je pokonać. -Macie na to 3 godziny! -podsumował Champane. -START!!! I tak oto rozpoczął się ostatni dzień Jesiennego Obozu "Treningu i Ciężkiej Pracy". ---- Thanv biegł przez długi korytarz. Z każdym krokiem rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu swoich przeciwników, jednakże biegał już tak od dziesięciu minut, a wrogów ani widu, ani słychu. -''Tylko błagam, niech to się nie okaże, że mam szukać wszystkich 50!'' -pomyślał. -''Potwory powinny być głośne i rozwalać wszystko na swojej... trochę jak Adi i Luk jak się kłócą albo jak Sakuya gdy śpi.'' Lecz tu nagle przed Shogim wyskoczyło z bliska koło 20 stworzeń. thumb-Chyba muszę uważać o co proszę. -Poranny Błysk! -W rękach Shogiego pojawiła się kula złożona z jasnej, wręcz złotej energii. To była jego Magia Słoneczna. Jest to potężna forma Magii, która pozwala użytkownikowi na pobieranie energii słonecznej z otoczenia i używania jej do walki, zazwyczaj w ofensywie. Najprościej mówiąc, użytkownik tej magii staje się żywym Człowiekiem-Słońcem. Wytworzona przez chłopaka kula szybko rozświetliła całe pomieszczenie, do którego docierały tylko niewielkie promyki słońca. Bestie szybko rzuciły się na chłopaka, jednak ten rzucił w nie świetlistą kulą, odpychając je na znaczną odległość od siebie. -Kurde, silne są. Liczyłem że jeden błysk wystarczy by je rozwalić. -Moduł Awaryjny. -powiedział technologiczny głos z robota, po czym klatka piersiowa "otworzyła się", ręce wyprostowały się. Taki oto klatko-rękowy mechanizm zaczął się obracać tworząc broń do walki z Shogim. -Hehehe... jednak jesteś twardszy niż wyglądasz. -Thanv wspomagany przez swoją energię wyruszył na swojego przeciwnika. Pozostałe twory Storma postanowiły nie ingerować wa walkę dwóch mężczyzn z czego jeden był serio mężczyzną, a drugi metalowym tworem o wyglądzie mężczyzny. Nie wiadomo czy on coś wogule tam ma. Wojownik atakował na wysokość klatki piersiowej, więc Shogi po prostu przykucnął. -Słoneczny Promień! -Thanv wystrzelił promień słonecznej energii w klatkę piersiową tworu Storma, jednocześnie przebijając i zabijając go, po tym dokonaniu chłopaka wszystkie pozostałe stworki potworki ruszyły w ucieczkę. -O EJ WRACAĆ MI TU! Tak oto Thanv ruszył w pogoń za tymi istotami. Biegł za nimi przez parę minut gdy, nagle wszystkie wbiegły to jakiegoś pomieszczenia. -''Walić to, że uciekają!'' -pomyślał. -''Nie są zbyt silne, więc bez problemu je załatwiam.'' -tak myślał do momentu gdy wbiegł do owego pomieszczenia, a drzwi się zamknęły, a twory i Shogiego ogarnęła absolutna ciemność. -''SZLAK! Moja magia polega na pobieraniu Ethernano pochodzącego ze słońca, przenoszonego przez promienie słoneczne i osiadłe w otoczeniu, jeżeli światło tutaj nie dociera to mam przerąbane!'' ---- W innej części Pandemonium, Mei zwisała nogami do góry. Była skuta przez kamień antymagiczny, który uniemożliwiał jej przyjęcie jej wilczej postaci. Dygała tak i dygała i mruczała pod nosem. -''Nienawidzę cię Storm...'' ---- thumb|leftEvans z trudem przedzierał się przez pustynię. -Umieścić Maga Lodu na pustyni... -mruczał pod nosem. -CO ZA DEBIL NA TO WPADŁ?! -nagle dostał jednak olśnienia. -A no tak... DZIĘKI ABSOLWENCI!!! -podziękował sarkastycznie. Sytuacja Pita również wyglądała nie za ciekawie. Mag lodu uwięziony na gorącej pustynni rozgrzanej do gorąca bardzo gorąco rozgrzanym słońcem. ---- Mati właśnie wykończył 13 potwora. Błyskawicznie pokrył swoje ramiona światłem, które zadziało jak dopalacz, dzięki czemu chłopak bez problemu przeskoczył z platformy do kolejnego pokoju w Domu Demonów. Nagle jednak podłoga w nim zaczęła się ruszać, a jak wiemy, Zabójcy Smoków mają niezwykle wielką chorobę lokomocyjną. -''Nienawidzę was...'' -pomyślał. ---- Blaze natomiast ścierał się z potworami, które były bardzo szybkie. Zadały silny cios po czym po chwili znikały. Gdy Lukowi udało się trafić stwora, którymś ze swoich ognistych ataków bez problemów go zniszczył, problem polegał jednak na tym iż ze względu na swój przyspieszony metabolizm chłopak bardzo szybko zużywał swoją energię. Z tego to też powodu dłuższa walka z przeciwnikiem w starciu z którym marnuje ogromne ilości energii nie była mu zbyt na rękę. -Muszę się uspokoić... nie ma sensu na darmo marnować siły... -powiedział sam do siebie. ---- Ami była uwięziona we rdzeniu demona, co osłabiało jej anielskie zdolności. Dans był umieszczony w pokoju wykonanym z gumy co izolowało jego magię błyskawicy, a Sakuya została uwięziona pod wodą. ---- I tak oto po trzydziestu minutach, Pandemonium opuściła pierwsza osoba, która pozbyła się 50 bestii. thumb-JOANNA DAHAKA! -krzyknął Champane! -Pozbyła się 50 stworów w pół godziny! -podsumowała Yukari! -Ta zbroja... -dołączył się Noah. -Zbroja Czarnego Rycerza... to pancerz w którym użytkownik odrzuca wszelkie zdolności magiczne, wróć to pancerz który pochłania energię magiczną użytkownika i przeistacza ją w siłę fizyczną, wzmacnia zmysły, zwiększa wytrzymałość i poprawia refleks i szybkość użytkownika. -Joanna Dahaka, przybrana wnuczka Najpotężniejszego Człowieka na Świecie. -rozpoczęła Melody. -Pomimo tego iż nie łączą ich żadne więzy krwi, to bez wątpienia jest ona obecnie Najsilniejszą Członkinią 109 Pokolenia. -Przeszła najcięższy test Jesiennego Obozu w zaledwie pół godziny. -przemówił wreszcie Godawa. -To bez wątpienia diament. Inni przedstawiciele jej generacji też sobie radzą nieźle, lecz drudzy... -jego głos zrobił się smętny, gdy spojrzał na jedną z lacrim, która transmitowała przebieg testu Adiego. Chłopak leżał na ziemi wyraźne zmęczony, ranny i w dodatku się dusił. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa